DE-OS 36 06 364 discloses an electrical igniter bridge support or device for ignition of ignition charges, delay charges and pyrotechnic mixtures and for firing primary detonation materials and charges. The igniter bridge support or ignition device includes a metal container with a cylindrical recess in which a ceramic body is placed. This ceramic body is provided with two bores into each of which a solid, tubular terminal pin is securely and tightly fitted. At the connection end these terminal pins project from the ceramic body, while at the ignition end they are connected together by way of an igniter bridge. An ignition charge is arranged in the container adjacent the igniter bridge. For firing a high enough voltage is applied across the terminal pins to cause the igniter bridge to burn abruptly, thus firing the ignition charge.
Such ignition devices can be used, for example, in pressure elements for use in seat-belt tensioners, buckle tighteners or in seat-belt retractors of motor vehicles. In case of an accident the ignition device is triggered by a sensor, causing a gas to be produced in the pressure element which moves, for example, a piston. The piston is connected to a cable on the belt buckle or to an automatic belt retractor and tightens the seat belt.
A disadvantage of this described ignition device is that externally induced electric fields can cause an electrostatic charge to build up between the terminal pins, which on discharge can lead to accidental firing of the ignition charge.